Feelings UnTold
by Kioni-chan
Summary: Riots are happening nearby and Roy has to stop them, with Riza's help. Is Envy really the cause or is he getting a little help? RxR pairing [complete]
1. Paperwork at Midnight

My first Fullmetal Alchemist story…be gentle… I've only seen about a dozen episodes so I deserve a little bit of a break. Just…enjoy the story… The idea popped into my head one rainy night and I just happened to be on the computer at the time… So, here ya go.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or any of the related names, characters or so on…

ONWARD!

Riza Hawkeye rested her cheek against her fist, her elbow leaning on the desk and her free hand scribbling across the paper that was stacked before her. It was raining gently outside and she was sitting alone in her and Mustang's office, finishing the paperwork that had been assigned to her earlier that day. The colonel was out 'for a walk' and had been gone for quite some time. The first lieutenant dropped her pen with a sigh and grabbed the coat off the back of her chair. She'd have to go out and find her superior officer before he forgot completely about the work he still had to do, if he hadn't already.

The blond woman made her way through the military building, which was empty as it was long after hours. She passed dark rooms and empty corridors on her way to the front door. When she finally reached it she found a dripping wet colonel standing there, his black hair matted to his forehead and his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Hawkeye said quickly, her voice filled with concern. Roy Mustang nodded curtly and shook his head violently, sending a bit of the water away. A flash of lightning illuminated him for a moment and then it was dark again, leaving Riza blind for a split second.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little sidetracked in the park," he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Hawkeye opened her mouth to respond but Roy just waved it off and brushed past her. "Come on, we've got paperwork to finish and I don't want to be here all night," he said. The blond woman nodded and followed her commanding officer back to the office.

Mustang sat down behind his desk with a heavy sigh. He hadn't been looking forward to the huge stack of paper that had been set there earlier in the day and he didn't really want to start working on it now. The colonel's eyes drifted over to Hawkeye's desk, were the stack of paper there was diminishing down to nothing. The blond markswoman would be finished in a matter of minutes and he hadn't even started yet.

"Lieutenant, you don't have to stay here. You can go home you know," Roy muttered as he halfheartedly grabbed a pen and began scribbling his signature across the papers. Hawkeye continued signing, never lifting her gaze.

"If I leave, you'll never finish. So until you're done, I'm going to stay here," she replied calmly. Roy sighed and continued with his work. There went his plan for not finishing his work.

Nearly an hour passed and Riza had long since finished her work and had begun reading but Roy had barely started. His hand was cramped and he was sure if anyone asked him to write something it would automatically come out in an extremely sloppy form of "Roy Mustang."

The colonel jumped slightly when a hand wrapped around his wrist and made him drop his pen. Hawkeye bent over Roy and studied his signature for a moment before she scribbled an exact copy of it on one of the pieces of paperwork. Roy's eyes widened in surprise. Riza Hawkeye, strict follower of all rules, was forging his signature, and on official paperwork never the less!

"Hawkeye! What are you doing?" the black haired man gasped. The first lieutenant didn't look up from the papers as she breezed through them at what he thought was an impossible speed as she answered.

"You'll never finish this otherwise, and it's already late. Look at the time sir," she said casually. Roy looked up at the clock and had to do a double take. It was twelve-thirty!

"How long was I gone?" he asked in a hushed voice. Hawkeye shrugged her shoulders slightly as she set aside the finished papers and moved onto the next.

"Three hours I believe," she answered. Roy snatched the pen out of her hand, a shame filled look on his face.

"I'll finish," he muttered. He had left her in the office, alone, for three hours, while he wandered around the city, shrinking away from his work, which she had just helped him on. Hawkeye blinked several times and nodded before heading back to her own desk. Mustang then went back to signing, looking up occasionally to see Hawkeye turn a page in her book or yawn.

It was almost another hour before Roy set aside the last bit of paper with an exhausted sigh. He stretched, cracked his knuckles and looked over to Riza. The blond had set her book aside and had her head on the desk, cradled in her arms. The lieutenant was sleeping peacefully.

Roy smiled and looked up at the clock. It was very late, and she'd been there since early that morning. It was no wonder that she had fallen asleep, and he didn't blame her for it. Instead, he stood from his chair and walked over to her desk, from where he began shaking her shoulders gently.

"Hawkeye…wake up…" he urged quietly. She stirred slightly and made a small noise of protest. The colonel grinned and guided her up out of the chair and over to his couch, where he laid the woman down. She then curled into a ball and a small smile crept across her face. The woman hadn't really woken up and was now lost in her own world. Roy snatched up her coat, as his was still damp and drying by the door, and laid it across her body. It was too late to send her home and she was too tired as it was. But he couldn't just leave her there by herself.

The black haired military man left the office, and went to a closet down a nearby hall. He opened it slowly and found what he was looking for; several blankets and pillows were stacked neatly upon the shelves. The colonel grabbed as many as he could carry and brought them back to the office. When he entered the room Hawkeye was sitting up and looking at him.

"Sir?" she questioned suspiciously. He walked over to her and handed her a pillow and blanket.

"It's too late to head home, and you're too tired. So we can stay here for the night," he said. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry. Over there if it bugs you that much," he said. The blond nodded and he carried his blankets and pillow to a different side of the room. Riza laid herself back down as he made himself a make-shift bed. The next time he looked back up at Riza she was asleep again, her face peaceful.

'God, she's beautiful,' Roy thought. Then he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't be thinking that! She was one of his underlings! 'But it's true! She is beautiful!' a voice muttered in the back of his mind. Roy crawled under his blankets and snarled at himself to shut up and go to sleep.

The colonel lay awake for a few minutes more, listening to the gentle patter of the rain against the glass of his window. It was relaxing. Even if he was useless in the rain, he liked it. It always made him drowsy and it was a wonder that he hadn't fallen asleep doing his paperwork. But he supposed Riza would have put a gun to his temple if he did.

Roy rolled onto his side with a sigh, and found himself staring at Hawkeye. One of her arms was dangling over the edge of the couch, barely touching the floor, and the other lay across her stomach. Her face was tilted towards him, her mouth partly opened. She looked peaceful.

Roy rolled off his makeshift bed and crawled over to the sleeping lieutenant. He gazed at her with half lidded eyes. After a moment he realized that she was staring back.

"What are you doing sir?" Hawkeye inquired softly. Roy blinked and back away a few inches.

"Uh, nothing?" he tried. He wasn't even really sure why he had crawled over to the woman. But she wasn't convinced. She raised an eyebrow and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Not a liable excuse," she said through a yawn. Roy shrugged and crawled back to his bed, mumbling a low apology. Riza watched him curl up under his covers, his back to her, and a small smile spread across her face. After a moment of watching him the woman curled back into her ball and fell back to sleep.

Roy opened his eyes, and was instantly blinded by the early morning sunlight. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow, trying to block out the blazing sun. It had obviously stopped raining sometime durning the night. Hawkeye was already standing next to her desk, buttoning up her uniform. She chuckled quietly as she holstered her gun.

"Time to wake up colonel. You do have work to do you know," she said. She got a muffled complaint as a reply, so she tossed Roy's coat at his so that it dropped around his head. "Get up sir, or I'll blow out your kneecap," she threatened. Almost instantly Roy was on his feet, his coat already about his shoulders.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he muttered as he fumbled with his buttons. Riza sighed and stepped forward to help her commanding officer with his coat. In moments she had moved onto his hair, which was sticking straight up in various places. After she was done he looked half-way decent and she stepped back. "Eh, thanks lieutenant," Roy mumbled. Riza nodded and went to her desk. Roy went to his own desk and sat down, just waiting for someone to burst in the door with a gigantic stack of paperwork. Someone did burst through the door, but it wasn't with a gigantic stack of paperwork. They were too short.

"Hey Mustang!" he shouted as he waltzed into the room without knocking. His brother followed closely behind. Roy leaned back in his chair and smirked at the midget.

"Hey poppy-seed. What's up? Or, in your case, what's down?" he said with a grin. Ed immediately blew up.

"WHO YOU CALLING A POPPY-SEED? I'M NOT THAT SMALL YOU OVER GROWN KINDERGARTENER!" Ed yelled. Hawkeye sighed and stood from her desk.

"While you children play, I'm going to go get the colonel's paperwork," she said. Al gave her an as pleading of a look as he could manage, begging her not to leave him with such idiots, but she just waved it off and left the room. This left Roy and Ed to their little spat, unsupervised by a responsible adult.

"What's that supposed to mean midget-boy?" Roy sneered. "Kindergartener? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Most kindergarteners are selfish! Like you!" Ed snapped.

"And most kindergarteners are short…like you…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP PYRO-BOY?" Ed shouted. Roy merely chuckled.

"Whatever shorty. Now what are you doing here?" he asked. Ed took a few deep breaths before depositing himself in an empty chair while Al just stood in the background. He instantly got serious and Roy got the hint.

"There's been a riot in one of the nearby cities. People are getting killed left and right," the boy said. Mustang leaned forward, resting his chin on interlaced fingers, suddenly serious.

"Who's causing the riots?" he asked. Ed stared at the floor.

"Envy."

"Lieutenant!" Roy yelled. Riza poked her head around a corner, a stack of papers in her hand.

"Yes sir?"

"Get your guns, we're going with Ed and Al!"

"Sir?"

"DO IT LIEUTENANT!"

END CHAPTER ONE

There, my first FMA fanfic. What do you think? A little bit of a cliffhanger ne? Please review…


	2. Chaos in the City

Welcome back…glad you happened to return, or, in the case that you're reading this straight through, that you've moved onto chapter two. Please keep reading and review when you're done.

A big thank you to all my reviewers! I wouldn't be able to go on with out you! And a special thank you to a select few of my reviews. For your advice and humor. You know who you are… hopefully…

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fullmetal Alchemist or any related names, characters or titles.

ONWARD!

Roy sat nearest the window on the train, glaring out into the countryside with his arms crossed, Hawkeye was seated next to him, loading her gun silently with skilled hands and Ed was seated across from them, his brother beside him.

Suddenly a loud thud sounded around the compartment, making everyone jump. Roy whirled around to face Riza, who was holding the magazine to her gun in her hands, and her mahogany eyes were staring at her gun, which lay on the floor in front of her. She mumbled an apology and bent to pick it up, but Roy reached it first. He snatched up the gun and laid it in the lieutenant's hands.

"Keep a good hold on that lieutenant. We don't want any accidental shots going off," he muttered. Riza nodded quickly and went back to loading her gun. In a matter of moments it was safely placed back in its holster.

Ed looked from Roy to Riza and back again before slumping back and crossing his arms. His yellow eyes kept flicking from one to the other. Al glanced at his brother but didn't say anything to him. Roy soon was back to glaring out the window, concentrating hard on the quickly passing trees and fields. Riza crossed her arms and closed her eyes, half wishing that someone would break the silence. Finally, someone did.

"So Mustang, what are you going to do about the riots? And Envy?" Ed inquired suddenly. The black haired man glanced at the boy before looking out the window.

"I don't know. Not yet at least. I don't know what we're up against," he stated simply. Hawkeye opened her eyes slowly and looked at her colonel. He didn't have a plan? "I'll figure out what to do. Don't worry," he finished. Ed didn't look convinced and took Roy's place of glaring out the window. Al looked slightly confused by his brother's behavior but didn't say anything concerning it. It was Hawkeye who spoke.

"Is something wrong Edward? You seem distracted," she said. The boy shrugged slightly.

"No, not really. It's nothing," he said. Riza gave the boy an 'I-don't-believe-you' look but said nothing more.

In a matter of minutes the train slowed to a stop. Roy, Riza, Ed and Al climbed off the locomotive and stood on the platform. Screams could be heard in the distance and smoke could be seen swirling into the sky.

"That way I'm guessing shorty?" Roy muttered. Ed nodded.

"Yeah. Envy should be that way. And don't call me shorty!" he snarled. Roy chuckled slightly and motioned for Hawkeye to follow as he set off at a quick pace. The blond lieutenant had to jog to keep up but their speed got them to the rioting city center in a moments.

People were running everywhere, some screaming in fear, and some in utter madness. Fire engulfed nearly every surrounding building, creating serious hazards for the people that crowded the streets. The buildings threatened to fall at any moment, which meant certain death for the people below them. Bodies already littered the streets, piling where ever the people fell.

Roy looked around, his face grim, until his eyes locked on Hawkeye's. There was an odd emotion in her eyes and he couldn't place it. He gazed at her for a moment before mentally shaking himself.

"Lieutenant, start rounding up as many people as you can. Try not to let anyone else die. I'm going to try and find Envy," he said quickly. Hawkeye nodded and pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Yes sir!"

Roy took off at a swift pace, quickly leaving Riza to deal with the rioting with Ed and Al. The short, blond one looked to her quickly before glancing after Roy.

"You're letting him go off by himself?" Ed asked. Riza nodded and began heading towards the heart of the rioting people, Al and his brother close behind.

"I trust that he'll find Envy and deal with the abomination. And he trusts me to take care of this. Are you two going to help?" she asked as se cocked her pistol. Al nodded and followed her, but Ed didn't move.

"Mustang can't take Envy by himself. I've got to help him!" he growled. Hawkeye glanced at him over her shoulder.

"You underestimate the colonel," she whispered.

"You underestimate Envy!"

"Fine. Go help him. Alphonse, are you going to go with him?" the woman asked. The giant suit of armor shook his head.

"No lieutenant. I'll stay and help you," he said. Riza thanked him and watched Ed take off. She shook her head slightly and began towards the chaos, Al behind her.

"Military dogs! Pigs of the government!" a man screamed suddenly. Hawkeye looked to the man and ducked just in time to avoid a rather large rock. "Leave our city!"

"Lieutenant, I don't think we're appreciated here," Al muttered quietly. Riza narrowed her eyes at the man who had thrown the stone.

"So it would seem. But we have to try and help them none-the-less. Come on Alphonse," she said as she took off at a jog. Occasionally she was hit with small rocks and had insults hurled at her, but Al stopped the larger stones from hitting her.

Meanwhile, Roy was skidding to a stop in a deserted intersection of the city. He heard footsteps approaching and wasn't about to take any chances. The colonel raised a gloved hand and got ready to snap. Whoever was approaching was just around the corner. Closer… Closer…

"Don't even think about it Mustang!" a voice yelled. Roy dropped his hand with an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing here Elric?" he snapped. "You should be with Hawkeye and your brother!" he growled. Ed shook his head.

"No way! You can't take Envy by yourself!" he said. Roy rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that. Well, you're here now so lets get going!" he said. Ed nodded and they took off again.

"Slaves of the government!"

"Leave our city!"

"Kill the dogs!"

The people were screaming insults and ignoring Hawkeye completely. She couldn't seem to convince them that she was there to help.

"Please! If you'd please follow me and stop this rioting then no one else will have to get hurt!" she shouted over the din created by the chaos. No one paid her any heed however.

"It seems that they don't care," Al stated simply. Hawkeye sighed.

"It would appear so," she mumbled as she un-holstered her gun. Al eyed the pistol nervously.

"Lieutenant, Colonel Mustang said not to let anyone else die," the suit of armor reminded her. The woman nodded.

"I know. This isn't to kill people with. It's to get their attention," she said as she aimed the gun into the air. People all around them froze and glared at her. "Now that I have your attention, listen to me. Stop the rioting and gather away from the danger please!" she commanded. Most people seemed hesitant but as Al stepped forward they were instantly convinced. They slowly began filtering away from the flames that had engulfed nearly every building.

A few blocks away, Roy skidded to a halt after hearing a gunshot. Ed crashed into him, random curses flying from his mouth.

"Why'd you stop? We'll never find Envy if you keep stopping ever three steps!" the blond midget shouted. Mustang shoved him away and listened intently for more gunshots. None came.

"I hope Hawkeye didn't shoot someone…" he mumbled. Ed looked to where most of the smoke was coming from. He knew that Hawkeye and his brother were both there.

"Maybe I should go find Hawkeye and tell her to come here. I'll trade places with her!" he said as he took off. Roy was about to stop him but he decided that maybe it was best. He needed Hawkeye with him, or maybe he just wanted her with him…

"Hawkeye! HAWKEYE!" Ed shouted as he ran up to the blond woman and his brother. The midget leaned his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Edward?" the woman asked, slightly panicked at his sudden reappearance. Roy wasn't hurt was he? "Where's Colonel Mustang?"

"He's!" Gasp. "Two blocks!" Gasp! "Over!" the short blond wheezed. Hawkeye tilted her head to the side.

"Why aren't you with him?" she inquired. Al went back to rounding people up and getting them away from the danger.

"He wants you to go with him instead of me," Ed replied. Riza blinked several times.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Now get going! We'll take care of this! Right Al?"

"Yes brother!"

Riza thought for a moment.

"Alright. Don't hurt anyone, alright Ed?" she said finally. The boy nodded.

"Of course lieutenant. You can trust me!" he said in a voice that seemed very sure of himself. Riza wasn't convinced.

"Al, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone," she sighed. The younger boy nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. Riza nodded and holstered her gun before taking off in the direction that Ed had pointed to.

"Colonel!" the blond woman shouted as she caught sight of him. Mustang turned to face her, relief spreading across his face.

"Lieutenant, good. Is Ed with his brother?" he asked quickly.

"Yes sir. Any sign of Envy?" was the response.

"No. Come on then. We'll have to keep an eye open for him," Roy mumbled as he began running through the streets, Riza at his heels.

After a moment Riza caught Roy's uniform sleeve, or at least he thought it was Riza. Mustang spun around impatiently.

"Lieutenant we don't have time to—" He stopped mid-sentence however when he saw that it hadn't been Riza. Instead it was Wrath that was grinning up at him. "You!"

"Me!"

"Where's Riza?" Roy snapped. The homunculus boy merely grinned at him.

"Colonel!" a voice screamed. Roy snapped his gaze back down the road a few yards and saw Riza, but she was being restrained by a certain long-nailed homunculus.

"Lust…"

"Yes, that would be me…" the woman sneered as she drew a finger down Hawkeye's right cheek. The action drew a little blood, which began trickling down the lieutenant's cheek.

"Let her go!"

"Hmm, I don't think I will…"

"Mustang!" another voice shouted. Roy looked over his shoulder to see Ed walking towards him.

"Elric? What are you doing here? You should be with your brother!" the colonel yelled. Ed smiled wickedly and stepped forward, but as he did so he transformed into a palm tree headed homunculus. "Envy!"

"Nice to see you Colonel Mustang," he said in a low voice, a strange smile on his face.

END CHAPTER TWO

Phew, there's that bit… Not really what I was hoping for, but I changed my idea halfway through the chapter… Anyway, review _please!_ I'm on my knees! Okay, maybe I'm not but still! I'll update sooner with more reviews! (puppy-dog face)


	3. A ride home

(does a happy dance) I got plenty of reviews, which miraculously urged me to immediately start writing again! Woohoo to you guys! I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do in this chapter, but not much. Um, if you give me some ideas in your reviews, I'd highly appreciate it. I may even put your ideas into the story and give you credit! Anyway, read on and don't forget to leave those beautiful reviews…

Sorry for the wait on the update... I couldn't seem to get this site to work in my favor...

Disclaimer: I don't think that I am ever going to own FMA, so why do I continue to bother? Oh yeah, so I don't get sued…

ONWARD!

Roy froze at the sight of Envy. So far it was three against two, but where ever Lust was, Gluttony was sure to be close by.

The abomination stepped forward as Mustang stepped back, his hand rising and moving to a snapping position. The two stared at each other for a moment, one grinning and one wearing a blank expression. What happened next seemed to occur in less time than it takes to blink.

Roy snapped just as Envy dashed forward. The homunculus dodged the flame and ducked under Mustang's arm. He then pulled said arm around and up Roy's back before forcing him to the ground. The Flame Alchemist struggled to no avail as Envy sat on his back.

"Nice work Envy," Lust complimented. The homunculus boy nodded and grinned, thoroughly enjoying his position of power. The female homunculus then tightened the arm she had around Hawkeye's neck. "Now, what are we going to do with you?" she whispered. The blond woman struggled slightly but ceased movement as her oxygen intake dropped.

"Let me go!" she mumbled. Lust laughed coldly and called for Gluttony, who appeared in the doorway of one of the buildings nearby.

"Can I eat her Lust?" he asked in a childish voice. The black haired woman smiled and shook her head.

"No, Gluttony, you cannot. Not yet at least. We may need her," she replied simply.

"Then can I eat _him?_" the large homunculus inquired innocently as he pointed to Roy. "I'm _hungry!_"

"You're always hungry!" Wrath pointed out as he skipped over to another doorway. Gluttony shrugged slightly and watched as Wrath lead Sloth out by her hand. Roy looked at each of the homunculi in turn, realizing more and more that the odds were against him. Five against two.

"Mustang…" Envy whispered into his ear as the homunculus leaned forward, grinning. "We're going to kill your girlfriend in front of your eyes, and then we'll kill the Fullmetal Alchemist and his tin can brother as well…"

Roy froze. He wasn't going to let them hurt Hawkeye, or anyone else. The black haired man ripped his arm free of Envy's grasp and kicked the boy off of him. He then flipped onto his stomach and jumped to his feet. Envy stumbled back, cursing and glaring at the alchemist as Lust backed away with Hawkeye slowly.

"Why did you let him free you fool?" she snarled at Envy. The palm tree shot her a glare.

"Shut up woman! Why aren't you helping any? Get your _pet _to eat one of them!" he snapped as he gestured at Gluttony, who cocked his head to the side, a blank look on his face.

"No, we need them both to get to Fullmetal. And what better way to get Mustang to do what we want than to hurt his girlfriend?" Lust said as she smiled at Roy. The man watched her with wide eyes as she traced a long finger down the blond woman's cheek.

"Please…" Hawkeye begged. "Let him go!" Lust shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so…" she whispered. "But I think you'd be more helpful to us if you had a few holes in your chest," she finished as she pressed her fingers into Riza's back. She didn't extend her fingernails however, at least, not then.

"Let her go!" Roy yelled again. Lust shook her head and Roy snapped his fingers, sending a ring of fire around the woman and her captive. "Let her GO!" he demanded again. Lust hissed and again refused. The Flame Alchemist snapped again and tightened the circle.

Just as he was about to snap again something grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the ground. The black haired military man looked to see who had tackled him and found Wrath staring up at him. Just as Roy managed to push the little homunculus off Envy tackled him.

"Gah! Get off me!" he snarled. The palm tree shook his head.

"No way! You're not getting away that easily!"

_Snap!_

Both homunculi jumped back with a yelp as fire swirled around them. Roy took a few steps back and sent a tunnel of fire at Gluttony, who had started loping forward. The fat homunculus tumbled backward into Sloth, who screeched as more fire was sent her way. Mustang then sent a stream of fire back at Envy and Wrath, who were advancing again slowly.

"Mustang!"

Roy whirled around to see Ed running towards him. The short blond clapped and turned his arm into a blade as he ran forward and stood next to Mustang.

"What are you doing here shorty?" the man asked him. Ed scowled and looked from Envy and Wrath to Sloth and Gluttony and finally to Lust and Riza.

"What's going on here? Where'd all these guys come from?" he asked in a low voice. Roy raised a hand, ready to snap.

"You're asking me? I thought you said it was Envy that was causing the riots! This is nearly all of the homunculi!" he growled back. "Now are you here to help amoeba? Or talk?"

"Who you calling amoeba!" Ed screamed. Roy chuckled slightly but stopped as Hawkeye gave a gasp of pain. Lust had stabbed her slightly with her nails.

"Look, are you going to help or not?"

"Of course!"

"Good. You keep those guys away, I'm going to get Hawkeye free," Roy stated.

"Give me a choice in the situation why don't ya…" Ed mumbled. Mustang glanced at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Then move!"

Ed ran left as Roy ran right. The short blond slashed at Envy and Wrath, keeping them away from Roy, who was sending fire behind and on either side of Lust and Riza. In seconds he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Take another step Mustang…and I'll give your girlfriend a few new ways to breathe," Lust warned.

"Even think about it and you'll find the new style is bald. I'll burn all your hair off," Mustang growled. The homunculus woman faltered for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Who do you think can move faster, hmm? Would you risk her like that?" she sneered as Riza tried to break away, only to be jabbed a little harder with Lust's long nails.

"Let me go!" the lieutenant cried, but though her plea was ignored by the homunculus, Roy heard it, as did Ed.

The short blond took a final swipe at Envy and ran forward, and around the fire wall that Mustang had created. He then barreled through the flames so that he was standing behind Lust and Riza.

"How do you like it bitch!" he screamed as he rammed his arm through Lust's chest. The female homunculus let out a horrific screeched and threw Riza forward, where she fell into Roy's arms.

"Mustang! Take her and get outta here! I'll follow!" Ed yelled as Lust fell sideways, stumbling. She regained her balance however and began running towards a building, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Gluttony following close behind. Mustang nodded.

"C'mon half-metal, you're coming too," he instructed as he half-led, half-carried Hawkeye back to the center of the city.

"_FULL_metal!" the blond Elric screamed as he followed.

Back on the train, Riza sat with her head tilted back and eyes closed. She had mumbled something about the wounds on her back stinging, but other than that, had not complained. Al had managed to calm the rioting city by himself and Ed was busy congratulating him. Mustang meanwhile was watching his first lieutenant intently. He was worried about her, but wouldn't admit it aloud. He'd already told her that as soon as they got back to headquarters that she was to go to the infirmary. The woman had quietly agreed.

"Mustang! I asked you a question!" Ed hissed into his ear. Roy snapped out of his daydream, which he hoped hadn't showed on his face because it had been about a certain blond woman with a pair of guns.

"Wha…? What was the question? Sorry, I was just thinking about something else," he mumbled. Ed sighed.

"Exactly. I asked if you had something for a certain blond lieutenant," he snapped. Roy glared at him before glancing at Riza, who was sleeping quietly.

"Uh…"

"Admit it Mustang!" Ed said with a triumphant smile. "You're in love!" Roy frowned.

"I can't be in love if she doesn't love me," he mumbled as he crossed his arms. Ed shrugged.

"Everyone knows she does. Look at the way she follows your every command and protects you no matter what. She's always behind you. Always," he said in a knowing way. Roy wasn't convinced.

"It could never happen. We'd get in trouble, even if she did love me."

"So you admit that you like her?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Sure sounded like it!"

Ed sat there grinning as Roy glared at him. It was true, Riza _had _always been there for him… he just never had seemed to notice until now. She was always willing to do whatever he asked. Always. Just like Ed had said.

Al looked from his brother to Mustang and back again. He too was starting to be convinced that the lieutenant and colonel were made for each other.

"You two should go on a date Colonel Mustang," the tin boy said quietly. Roy stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I think it would be a good idea. If you'd like, brother and I could arrange it. All you have to do is ask her," Al said simply. Roy's jaw dropped. He could understand Ed pressuring him into a date with Riza…but AL! The colonel sighed and hung his head, defeated.

"Fine, I'll take her on a date. But only if she agrees first!" he grumbled out. Although he was acting as if he didn't want the date, he really did. He wanted to get to know his subordinate better, and what better way than over dinner? But the chances of her agreeing where slim to none. Mustang glanced at the sleeping Riza once more and smiled slightly. There was a chance it could work, right?

Hawkeye sat upright in her infirmary bed, arms crossed. She'd been her for two hours more than the doctors had said she'd need all because of Mustang's worry.

"We don't need you getting in worse condition," he'd said. "Stress makes injury worse." At that statement Riza had looked down at her hands quietly. She didn't really even _have _injuries to worsen.

Now the woman sat alone in the hospital bed, waiting for Mustang or someone to come and see her. Al had been in earlier saying that she had a surprise in store for her, but he had left the rest of the conversation in the dark.

Riza shifted her weight just as someone entered the infirmary. It was Roy. Riza would have snapped to a salute if not every time she tried, he told her off for putting herself through too much.

"Colonel Mustang sir!" she said, instantly at attention (or as best she could sitting down).

"Relax lieutenant. I'm here to…erm, ask you something…" Roy mumbled. Riza tilted her head to the side, confused slightly.

"Which is?"

Roy took a deep breath to prepare himself. He had to take it slow.

"Willyougooutonadatewithme?"

Stupid. Idiot. Roy.

"Excuse me?"

"Will…Will you go out on a date with me? Just dinner! Nothing really big or fancy!" Roy stammered out. Riza blinked several times as he produced a rose, which he had been hiding behind his back.

"I…umm…"

_'Here it is,' _Roy thought to himself. _'She's gonna say no!'_

"Of course sir… I'd love to go out to dinner…"

END CHAPTER THREE

Woohoo! I rock! Review!


	4. Dinner with Roy

Welcome back to my little story. I'm glad you decided to check back in or if you're reading it straight through, that you've made it this far. Review when you're done reading please! I BEG OF THEE!

This ones for you Vash... since you exploded due to cliffhangers... (sigh) --;;

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy and Riza would've gotten together ages ago...

ONWARD!

Riza was frantically throwing things from her closet, searching for the perfect outfit. But nothing seemed worthy enough to wear on a date with the Flame Alchemist. Finally she found it. The perfect outfit. The blond smiled to herself as she spread the clothes out on the bed.

"That'll knock him dead..."

Black Hayate tilted his head to the side as he gazed at his mistress. The dog yipped questioningly at the woman, who placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Don't tell Roy, err, Colonel Mustang, about it, okay?" she murmured.

Hayate barked an answer.

_Like I could tell him anything anyway!_

"Good point. I'm going to take a shower now. Watch the place for me all right?" Riza said as she grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet. Hayate barked his answer and went to lie in front of the door. He doubted that anyone would dare enter Riza Hawkeye's apartment for the threat of getting a few new ways to breathe.

Roy threw another tie on the floor, which was already littered with fabric. Nothing he found could be deemed worthy enough to wear on a date with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Finally he sat back, downhearted. He couldn't find anything. Nothing in his possession seemed nice enough.

"This is impossible. It's not like I've never been on a date before!" he mumbled. "It's never been this hard with any other girl! Why is it so hard with her?" He sighed deeply, his eyes closed. "Maybe its because I want to impress her... But why? She's already my most loyal subordinate. But that's just it... I wanna know her as more than a military officer..." Roy sighed again. His brain was starting to hurt. He was thinking too hard.

"I don't get it! Gah! I'll just wear something simple! Yeah... Simple..."

"There Hayate, what do you think?" Riza asked as she twirled around her room. The pup barked happily at her appearance. Hawkeye dropped to one knee and waited for the dog to place his head in her hand. "You're a good dog Hayate. Do you think he'll be impressed?"

An affirmative bark.

"Do you think it's too much for just dinner?"

Negative.

"Are you sure? What if we're just going to some middle-class place? I'd be way out of place," Riza pointed out.

_So he'd take you to some second rate diner when he took the flower girl to the theater? _Hayate barked out. Hawkeye had to admit, he had a point.

"Ah, Grace, the girl from the flower shop... You know, Mustang told me that he didn't even like that play," she murmured quietly. Deep inside Riza had been extremely jealous that Roy had taken the flower girl on a date before herself. She'd figured that her hopes of him were too high anyway.

_You look fine! Go and have fun! And bring me the scraps!_

Riza smiled at her black and white dog gently with her hands on her hips.

"You're a spoiled little dog."

Affirmative.

Roy looked in the mirror one last time, adjusting his tie and flattening his hair. It just didn't seem to want to lie flat.

"All right Roy Mustang, this is it. Your big date with Riza Hawkeye..."

He'd gotten a call around an hour earlier from Ed saying that the reservations were set at a local restaurant. The Fullmetal Alchemist said that he had over heard Hawkeye telling Lieutenant Ross that she had always wanted to eat there, but could never find the time or extra money. Roy had agreed and dug up some spare cash. He hoped that it would be the perfect night for the lieutenant.

When Roy knocked on Riza's door, he felt his stomach jump. Slowly the door opened, revealing Riza. She had a long coat on, most of her figure, but Roy saw bare skin from the upper part of her calves down to high heeled boots, making his stomach jump again. Her hair was done up differently than usual and curled slightly. From what he could tell from her appearance, Roy knew that she had been expecting something nice. He hoped that she'd like it.

"You ready?" Roy asked as he stood aside to allow Riza to pass. The woman nodded.

"Yes sir," she answered. Roy smiled slightly.

"We're off duty. Call me Roy," he said as he followed Riza out of the apartment building. The blond woman blushed ever so slightly and nodded.

"All right."

Minutes later Riza sat beside Roy in the front seat of his car, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She had questioned quietly once where they were going, but Roy had only said, "Some place different. I think you'll like it."

They drove for about ten minutes before Roy stopped in front of a fancy looking and rather expensive looking restaurant. Riza stared wide-eyed at the sign above the door, which had the name of the place spelled out in curvy letters. 'Du Pointe.'

"Colonel! You got us in _here?_" she gasped as her commanding officer opened her car door for her. "How could you even _afford _it?"

Roy chuckled to himself as Riza took his arm. She still hadn't removed her trench coat and he was just itching to see what she was wearing.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you like it, and call me Roy," he said as a doorman opened the door for them. Riza couldn't even speak as they approached the greeter.

"Good day sir. Do you have a reservation?" the older man asked in an accented voice. Roy nodded.

"Yeah, Mustang, Roy," he answered as Riza took in the environment. He took this time to lean over and whisper in her ear. "You like it?"

"Yes!" the blond said breathlessly as she clung to Roy's arm. "This is amazing! I've always wanted to come here!" Roy smiled and felt rather proud of himself for having Hawkeye practically attached to his arm.

"I thought you'd like it," he said. To himself he thought, 'I'll have to thank the Elric boys for this...'

"Follow me if you would sir," the greeter said as he led them through the tables to a separate room. Riza looked over her shoulder at the people dining on fine dishes and then looked forward. They were entering an even more extravagant room than before. There were fewer people in said room, and they were dressed in more expensive clothing. Dinner was being prepared at their tables before their eyes.

"Here is your table sir. Please be seated and a waiter will be with you shortly," the greeter said as he bowed himself away. Roy nodded quickly and pulled out Riza's chair for her before taking his own across from her. Before he could even strike up a conversation, a waiter appeared.

"Good evening sir, madam. My name is Greg and I will be your waiter this evening. Here are your menus and I will be back in a few moments to take your order," the young man said as he set two menus on the table. Roy nodded and Riza opened her own menu.

"Wow... Everything looks..."

"Delicious?"

"Expensive!"

Roy chuckled again as he too looked over their choices. And there were a lot of them."

"Are you ready to order sir?" Greg inquired politely. Roy jumped slightly as the young man reappeared. He hadn't heard him show up.

"Wha...? Oh, yeah. Did Riza order?" he asked as he gestured to the woman. Hawkeye nodded and smiled. "Oh, uh, I'll just get this steak I guess," he said after a moment of thought.

"And how would you like that prepared?" the young waiter asked as he began scribbling down the orders on a notepad.

"Ah, rare I suppose," Roy answered. That way, if he wanted it cook a little more, he could. He had his gloves in his pocket.

"All right. Our cooks will be out in a few minutes to prepare your meals. Please enjoy this bottle of wine while everything in brought out," Greg said as he set a bottle on the table along with two goblets. Roy thanked him and poured Riza's and then his own.

"So, having a good time?" he asked her as she sipped the wine carefully. He eyed her long coat. She lowered the glass with a small smile.

"I'd be having a better one without this jacket," she said as she stood and removed the garment. Roy's jaw just about hit the floor at the sight of her outfit. A black halter top dress fell to just above her knees, allowing a fair amount of skin between the fabric and the top of her boots. Riza set the coat on the back of her chair and sat back down, but not before tapping Roy's mouth shut.

"You're drooling Roy."

Mustang's stomached jumped at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. It just sounded... different. More interesting.

"Eh, sorry," he said as he reached for his wine glass.

"It's all right. You look nice too," Riza said as she too sipped at her wine again. Roy blushed slightly but hid it behind his glass. All he did was throw on what he had worn with Grace to the stupid play.

For the next few minutes they chatted casually about anything, everything and nothing, mostly about their fellow co-workers. They were interrupted when the cooks arrived with a portable stove.

The next few minutes were dedicated to watching the professionals do what they did best. And the results were amazing. Roy found that he didn't even have to _improve _his steaks wellness and Riza found her salmon cooked to perfection. And from there, conversation started.

"You're kidding!" Riza laughed as she finished her glass of wine. Roy swallowed the last bit of his steak and grinned a lopsided smile.

"I'm not! And after Havoc went looking for his cigarettes and found them, they were filled with chewing gum instead of tobacco. So he was off them until after work got out because I had paid off the store owner to not sell him any until the next day!" he said. Riza smiled and noticed the flush in Roy's face. She grabbed the near empty wine bottle and pour the rest into her own glass. Roy looked at it disappointedly.

"Are you almost done Roy?" she murmured as she sipped at the wine, which was only her second glass. He nodded and sat back, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I'm done. How 'bout you?"

"Yes, me too. Maybe we should take a walk after this?" she offered. She wasn't going to let Roy drive home, and she didn't feel that she should either even if she had only had two glasses.

"Good idea," the colonel said as he stood shakily. Riza smiled and also stood, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Easy there Roy," she giggled. "Don't fall over now."

"Eheh... How 'bout that walk now?" he said as he paid the greeter on their way outside.

"Sounds like a good idea. No, not that way Roy, this way," Riza said as she pulled his arm left while his body went right.

"Yeah, left..."

END CHAPTER FOUR

All right, so Roy's a little... giddy... but we can deal with that. I tried a faster update so ya'll wouldn't be left hanging for too long. Review and I'll update again soon! Next chapter is in the park with their walk!


	5. The Ending Night

I am a lazy writer, it's true. And I had to update from a different computer than before, so I don't have all my documents to refer to. My apologies for that. But the point is, I did eventually update… about a month later than planned. My bad…

Disclaimer: blah blah, you know the drill… Don't own FMA, never will.

This update is silly!

ONWARD!

Riza laughed quietly as Roy plopped down on a park bench. His drunken buzz had worn off and he was starting to feel exhausting consequences. He tilted his head back with a sigh as Riza gazed heavenward at the star-filled skies.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mustang suggested, not opening his closed eyes. Hawkeye shrugged her shoulders slightly and sat down beside the colonel, keeping her eyes up.

A slight breeze ruffled Roy's hair and blew Riza's bangs around her face. After a moment Roy felt a slight shiver against his arm. He glanced at Riza and realized she wasn't wearing the trench coat that she had started the night off with.

"Hey… where's your coat?" he asked quietly. The woman's eyes widened as she realized that she had left it at Du Pointe.

"Oh my! I forgot it!" she whispered as a flush of embarrassment crept up her face. Roy sighed and removed his own coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"There. Now you won't be so cold."

Riza smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"You ready to go home now?"

"I can walk," she replied as Roy stood.

"I'll walk with you. It isn't that far. Only two blocks, right?" he said as Riza took the hand he offered.

"Four actually."

Roy stared at her. He didn't feel like walking that far. He was too lazy.

"How 'bout we drive?" he tried. Hawkeye grinned.

"How about _I _drive, hmm?" she said. Roy shrugged and walked beside her on the way back to his car. Before they got far however Riza leaned against him, her arm around his middle. He blinked at the pleasant surprise and wrapped his own arm around her waist.

Once back in the car, a warm silence surrounded the couple. Riza put the key in the ignition and started the car as Roy looked out the window. Soon they were driving down the road, nearing Hawkeye's apartment.

Roy jumped out of the car and rushed to Riza's door, opening it quickly. The woman blinked at the courtesy and stepped out of the car. Mustang then walked her to her door.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed dinner," Roy mumbled, his gaze on the ground. Riza smiled.

"I did. Next time, you don't have to do it to prove yourself to Edward and Alphonse," she stated. Mustang snapped his attention upward.

"Uh…"

Without another word Riza stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly before nodding and stepping inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Roy blinked and staggered back to his car.

"Wow…"

_Well? How was it?_

"Wonderful!"

_And my table scraps?_

"The food was too good to waste any… Sorry Black Hayate," Riza apologized. The dog whimpered slightly but didn't beg. He knew better.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

The next day, Roy sat at his desk, doodling all over important paperwork. Ed waltzed in, unannounced, followed closely by his brother.

"So Mustang!" Ed stated informally as usual. "How'd the date go?"

A mumble was his answer.

"Huh? Didn't catch that!" Ed said as he plopped down at Riza's unoccupied desk.

"It was perfect. So much so that I've got another one tonight… so shove off and let me finish my paperwork."

FIN

There, that's the end, mostly because I'm very bored with this story. The ending sucks. A lot. :sigh: Please review… I have more ideas for FMA stories… keep your eyes open.


End file.
